The lost hero and the son of neptune
by freezingpizza14
Summary: This isn't like the real Son of Neptune nor probably something Rick would write, but it has twists: Annabeth and Percy have a daughter!
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Hero & The Son of Neptune

***Well this is the first story that I had written and completed, so don't judge too harshly. :) I wrote it a long time ago, but I wanted to see what people thought of it. So, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rick Riordan's, though I wish I did.***

*Chapter 1*

(Annabeth's POV)

I woke up to the sound of a baby crying. I sat up in my bed in the Athena cabin and looked around. No baby that I could see. I checked my bunk and under it. No baby. Then I recalled my dream, of a little girl with green-grey eyes and black curly hair. That must have been the baby I heard, from my dream, I told myself. But I couldn't stop thinking about her, worried about her if she may or may not exist. For no reason at all, tears rolled down my cheeks.

It felt like a part of me had been ripped away.

Startled by this sudden emotional outburst, I realized that I didn't want to be alone. I checked the time. It was six in the morning. Oh well, I thought. Wiping the tears from my cheeks, I practically ran to the Poseidon cabin, where Percy was. Just thinking his name brought warm tingles to my body. Even last night, after the campfire when he told me goodnight . . .

Last night...(flashback)

Percy and I walked, fingers intwined, to my cabin. Being with him, now that the war with Kronos was over, made me happy. While walking, we were talking about my designs for Olympus.

"So, of course, I'll have to put up at least two statues of Ares, to make him happy," I was telling him. He rolled his eyes. I smiled and continued . "Anyways, so I'm going to put a saltwater fountain, for Poseidon-" I got a smile for that "-and the statue of Ares holding his weapon by the doors of the enterance of Olympus, like he wanted, and Athena's owl on the other side. Aphrodite, of course, wants a statue of herself, and-" but I was rendered breathless when Percy suddenly kissed me, gently but with passion. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, savoring the moment, deepening our kiss. I didn't want to pull away, but I was really tired, so I kissed him one more time, then let go. "Goodnight," he said. "Goodnight," I replied back. He kissed me again, softly, then turned and ran back to his cabin. I smiled, still flushed from Percy's kiss. I fell asleep with the smile still on my face, though when I did fall asleep, I dreamed of Hera.

"Annabeth," she said coolly.

"Queen Hera," I replied back, my voice just as cold.

"Annabeth, you must listen to me. Listen carefully. Gleeson Hedge is going to bring a couple of demigods to camp in three days. You need to go. No, listen girl!" she commanded, seeing that I was about to speak. "Percy is in trouble. He's missing, and in order to find him-" But I cut her off. "No, he's not. He's in his cabin asleep. Your a bad liar, Hera." She gave me a sharp look. "Listen, girl. He. Is. Gone. And I'm trying to tell you how to get to him. When you get to the Grand Canyon, you will find a boy with one shoe. He is the key to helping find me." the image flickered, like it had bad reception. "And one more thing: Percy will be there. He will help you," she said. Then, before she completely vanished, she managed to say, "Remember, Annabeth. Percy, he will be there!" She was gone.

What a liar she is, always trying to cause trouble for me, I thought. But I was uneasy.

Then my dream shifted.

I was in a meadow, Percy beside me. I was so glad to see him I forgot what Hera said and snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arm around me and held me close. It took a few seconds for me to notice the little girl in his other arm. I looked up at Percy in confusion, but he just smiled at me. "Juliet?" he called. The little girl named Juliet looked up at him. When she then looked at me I gasped. She had curly black hair, with green and gray eyes. In closer inspection I could see the little circle of green around her pupils and gray around the green. Percy's shade of green. And my shade of gray.

I got one more glimpse of her face before I had woke up, a sudden little flash of pain going through me to my head, and when I did, I heard and saw her start crying.

(end of flashback)

"Percy?" I asked aloud when I was standing at Percy's cabin door. I knocked quietly and stepped in. It was quiet exept for a saltwater fountain in the corner. It smelled like the ocean in here, Like Percy. It was nice.

I turned toward his bed, but it was empty. "Percy?" I called out. No answer.

_Oh my gods . . ._

Hera was telling the truth.

Percy is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*

I sat on Percy's bed, crying. I don't know how long I stayed there, but when the sun started rising on the horizon, I knew it would be close until the other campers woke up. I was right. An hour later, I heard campers getting up to go to breakfast. I didn't care. I just wanted to stay here so no one would see me cry. Unfortunately for me, Chiron and Grover walked in to find me weeping into my hands.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" Grover said, sitting beside me on the bed.

"Tell us what happened," Chiron said gently.

"P-Percy's g-gone, Chiron. Hera told me in a dream." His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Queen Hera? What did she say?" So I told him, leaving out the dream about Percy and the meadow. When I finished, Chiron stroked his beard. "Annabeth, you must go. You must find this 'boy with one shoe' and bring him here immedeatly." I nodded. "Well . . . first we should search camp. Maybe Percy is still here?" Grover asked hopefully. I felt hope in my heart but knew it was too good to be true. An hour after breakfast, everyone searched for Percy: Chiron, Nico, Grover, me, Thalia, the hunters, Connor and Travis Stoll, Malcom(my brother), Clarisse(though she seemed strangely smug when I told her Percy was missing), and Clarisse's boyfriend, Chris. By the time lunch came we had searched every inch of the camp and the woods, even the beach, but Percy wasn't anywere to be found.

I sat on the steps of the Poseidon cabin in defeat and wept. Usually I didn't like people seeing me cry, but right then I didn't care. Thalia sat down beside me and put an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into her, needing my best friend. "It's going to be all right. We'll find him," she said.

"Yes, we most certainly will," a voice agreed.

Thalia and I looked up, and Thalia suddenly shot up.

"Lady Artemis."

After we got done explaining about Percy and my dream, me leaving out the Percy/meadow/Juliet part, Artemis nodded. "Yes, it is just like Hera to do something like this. Thalia, I am putting you and the other hunters on a new quest."

"Finding Percy?" she asked.

"Yes. And to find out who took Hera, and why," she said.

"Wait...Hera is missing?" I asked, feeling smug. I couldn't say she didn't deserve it. Then I recalled what Hera said in my dream: _You will find a boy with one shoe. He is the key to helping find me._

"Yes. Someone kidnapped her, and I do not know why, but I have a feeling someone or something very evil is rising. something or someone powerful."

"Kronos?" I asked, a knot forming in my stomach. If he's still out there, alive, then Luke would have died for nothing.

Artemis looked at me. "No, child. That battle is over." I sighed in relief. Then I realized something.

"Wait...Lady Artemis, I thought Zeus had closed, and ordered all the gods and goddesses, to stay in Olympus." I said. I had gone to Olympus earlier this morning to find it locked. Zeus had closed Olympus. Even Iris, the rainbow goddess, was ordered to stop taking messages.

Artemis sniffed. "I am a maiden, a free woman. I follow my own rules." The sky thundered loudly. She glared up, like she could actually see him staring angrily at her.

"It's not just about Percy going missing, or someone evil rising. Something big is happening. Something bad that could destroy Olympus," I guessed.

"But what is happening? My Lady, what has happened to Hera for her to get kidnapped? And why has Zeus closed Olympus?" Thalia asked.

"I am not sure, Thalia. I believe it is because Hera happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She must have snuck out of Olympus after Zeus closed it and went to search for something. Or rather, someone." She looked up at the blinding sun. "I must go. Thalia, you and Pheobe take the hunters and go search for Percy."

She started walking towards the woods, but Thalia called, "Lady Artemis, what are you going to do?"

Artemis looked over her shoulder. "I am going to try and hunt down whoever is doing this and take them down. And do not try and follow me, Thalia. I must do this alone."

Lady Artemis was gone.

**(3 days later)**

Three days and several crying sprees later, Butch and I, a son of Iris, were on the chariot Will, from the Apollo cabin, let us borrow. Chiron stepped foward nervously. "By now, Gleeson will have confirmed that they are demigods. Annabeth, you know what you have to do?" I nodded. "Find Percy, get Gleeson Hedge and the demigods with the special package you mentioned safely to camp, and find out how to save Hera." Not that I really wanted to after she kept trying to make me step in cow maneure and almost crushed Percy and me with a statue on Olympus.

It was his turn to nod. "Be careful, child." I hugged him. "I will."

I grabbed the reins of the pegasi, and we sped away. I'm coming for you Percy, I thought. Just hang on a little bit longer.

Three hours later, after fighting a monster practically on every corner we turned, we arrived at the Grand Canyon. As I looked, I saw a boy with dark hair pointing at us, then a blonde haired boy with a scar on his upper lip and a girl with a cropped hair cut and a snowboarding jacket looked up, too. We landed on the far end of the skywalk, and I leaped out before the pegasi had completely stopped and ran to the trio, looking for any sign of Percy.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"Where's who?" the blonde boy asked, confused.

I frowned and turned towards the dark haired boy and the girl with the snowboarding jacket. "What about Gleeson? Where is your protector, Gleeson Hedge?" I asked. I looked back and forth between the three. The blond with the scar looked like he wanted to laugh. How could he laugh at a time like this? Percy is missing and the world could be in danger!

The dark haired boy cleared his throat. "He got taken by some . . . tornado things."

"Venti," the blonde said. "Storm spirits."

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean _anemoi thuellai_? That's the greek term. Who are you, and what happened?"

The blonde haired boy explained, or tried to, because he couldn't look at my eyes for more then a few seconds. The blonde was named Jason, the dark haired boy was Leo, and the pretty girl with the snowboarding jacket was Piper. In the middle of Jason's story, Butch finally came over. He glared at Jason, Piper and Leo with his arms crossed, his rainbow tattoo on his biceps.

Jason finished his story, and I was _not_ satisfied. "No, no, no! she told me he would be here. She told me if I came here, I'd find the answer."

"Annabeth," Butch said, or rather, grunted. "Check it out." He pointed at Jason's feet.

I looked down. He had one shoe on. The guy with one shoe?

"The guy with one shoe," Butch said, echoeing my thoughts. "He's the answer." My heart lept in my chest, but my hope sunk.

"No, Butch," I insisted. "He can't be. I was tricked." I glared at the sky.

"What do you want with me?" I screamed. "What have you done with him?"

The skywalk shuddered, and the horses whinned urgently.

"Annabeth," Butch said, "we gotta leave. Let's get these three back to camp and figure it out there. Those storm spirits might come back."

I thought it over. "Fine." I glared at Jason. "We'll settle this later." I turned on my heels and walked to the chariot. I could hear them talking, but I tried to tune it out, though I caught some words: "Annabeth's okay. you gotta . . . " and "She hoped he'd be here" then Jason replying "Who?" and Butch answering, "Her boyfriend. A guy named Percy Jackson."

I bit my lip hard and tried not to start crying.


	3. Chapter 3

*Chapter 3*

(Percy's POV)

I woke up having no clue where or why or how I got here. I do know, though, that there are about 20 people, campers by the looks of their purple T-shirts, around my age and looking like they could kill in a heartbeat, pointing weapons at me. I swallowed. looks like I'll be one of those kills.

"Who are you?" a blond haired girl demanded, her sword practically digging into my skin, her gray eyes filled with anger and hate. She suddenly reminded me of someone, but my mind couldn't bring up a name. Only the face of a girl, if i'd ever seen the girl, with a light tan, probably around the age of sixteen -maybe I'm sixteen, too- with stormy gray eyes, long honey-blonde hair curled like a princess's, and a smile of snowy white teeth. she's all that I can remember, that and my name. My name is Percy Jackson. My voice when I answered was weaker then I intended it to, though.

"P-Percy Jackson." I was barely able to stop myself from whispering. I didn't know why, but something about these guys screamed danger.

"Percy Jackson," a girl mimicked, making me sound increadibly stupid.

"You wouldn't happen to be Perseus Jackson, would you?" a little girl suddenly asked, pushing up to the front to look at me.

"Uhh . . . yes?" I lied. I actually have no idea. I prayed silently that I wouldn't be instantly hated by these people so I don't get killed. Wait, do I have amnesia? I can't remember _anything._ I can't even remember how I got here.

The little girl that had spoken was in my view now. She was about seven, with curly black hair and sea green eyes. She actually had a kind face, unlike everyone else here, who were trying to poke their weapons into my throat.

"Jackson . . . Percy Jackson . . . hey, your a greek!" the gray eyed girl said loudly. Am I really greek? Then who are these people?

"Get the greek!" another shouted.

The others hissed in agreement and started to advance on me. I needed a weapon . . . anything to use to defend myself. I searched my pockets quickly and pulled out a ballpoint pen. Acting on instinct, I uncapped it and it grew into a shiny bronze sword in my hands. A name for it swam in my mind. _Anaklusmos._ Riptide. I also noticed that all of the others' weapons surrounding me were gold. I raised Riptide in my hands, ready to fight, when a commanding voice called out, "stop!"

I looked past the crowd to see a woman with dark brown hair and eyes with silver bracelets on her her wrists struggling to get through the crowd. I could also see a baby, looks not even a day old, in her arms.

Uhhh . . . this camp had babies?

She got through and stood protectively at my side. _Why was this lady protecting me?_ I wondered. "Stop! this boy must not be harmed," she said. The campers have gone silent. The baby was staring at me, squirming in the lady's arms. "Why-why are you protecting me?" I asked her. As a precaution, I lowered my sword, but didn't recap it, just in case this lady decides to change her mind and kill me.

"Because, son of Neptune, you are needed. You need to be protected, not harmed." She locked eyes with me. "But, if you do _anything_ that will show you are weak and spineless, I will kill you faster then you can you scream. That's the rules around here. You fight and train. If you show weakness, you will be punished. Severly. And we most certainly are not going to change that because you are here," She said coldly. I decided to take her word for it, cause I didn't want to die anytime soon because I was 'weak'.

_. . .Wait a minute._ Who was Neptune? What was this lady talking about?

Then the lady seemed to remember that the campers were still crowded around us. "Get back to your training," she snapped. The campers left in a hurry.

The baby was squirming now more then ever, those intense green-gray eyes on me, wanting . . . what? me? The shiny sword in my hands? I noticed she had curly black little ringlets, her eyes a sea green color, like mine, around the pupils with a stormy cloud gray around and mixing in with the green. Again, for some reason, I saw the beautiful face of gray eyes and honey blonde hair in my mind.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Lupa." she answered. "I am the protector and the raiser of all these campers. Since they come to me I have raised them as my own. But for now I must converge in my human form so that I may take care of this little one." she gestures to the baby, still squirming, making little noises that showed she was annoyed while still staring at me. "She just appeared, and I have no idea who her godly parent is. I had been thinking Neptune, because of her green eyes, but she has gray in them too, like Athena's children. And she only likes me; she doesn't seem to like anyone else," she said, a little smugly.

"Athena?" I said. Athena . . . Athena . . . all I could think of was that she was one of the Greek gods, so this place must be . . . Greek? She raised an eyebrow at me. "Yes, Athena. Is there something wrong?" Boy, I must look really stupid by now. "You didn't call her by her Roman name," I pointed out. If this was a Roman camp, why was she calling Athena by her greek name? "No, I didn't. But If I called her Minerva you probably wouldn't know who I was talking about," she said, dropping the subject. So this _was_ the roman camp. Now I feel really stupid, but it wasn't like I knew what she was talking about to begin with.

"So, who am I? Roman or Greek? and who's my . . . godly parent?" I asked. Then I remember what she called me before. "You are Greek. A son of Neptune, god of the seas," she said. Neptune. Poseidon was my dad.

"What am I doing here, then, if this is a Roman camp? Who sent me? Is it the same person who sent that baby here?" I asked. Lupa seemed to know alot about me, and that scared me to no end.

"Those are good questions," she said. She didn't know, either.

Then she looked down and seemed to notice for the first time the baby squirming in her arms. "What is wrong, little one?" she cooed, rocking the baby gently. The baby still stared at me. "hmmm . . . that is odd. She never behaved this way." Lupa stated.

"What's her name?" I asked. She looked at me. "Juliet," she said. "The person who delivered her came around six in the morning last night. She had said: "'her name is Juliet. She is to be protected, and that you must make sure her parents get to her. One will be arriving shortly.'" So now I am her protector until her mother or father gets here."

She started to look back down at the baby, but her head shot back up and she looked into my sea green eyes for a moment, then looked back down and stared at the baby's eyes. The curiosity was unbearable. Not standing it or the long silence anymore, I asked, "What is it?" She looked back up at me and blinked, like she was deep in thought, or in a trance. "Nothing," she said.

The baby, Juliet, had had enough of not being noticed. She stopped squirming and leaned foward instead, as best as she could, and held out her tiny fists towards me, opening and closing them.

Lupa raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't usually like anyone but me to be around or hold her."

She was in shock, and believe me, so was I. Suddenly, Lupa stepped foward and placed her into my suprised arms. "Wha . . . what are you . . . ?" My throat felt dry. Suprisingly, she yawned and snuggled closer to me, almost instantly falling asleep. Lupa stepped back and scoffed.

"Well, I don't know why, but she seems to have taken a strong liking to you."

"But I just . . . I mean, I just met her."

"Well, she seems to know who you are. She seems . . . intellegent," Lupa said. "Even for a baby."

Again, that sharp sting behind my eyes at a memory that wasn't there. A memory that was important, somehow, involving someone . . .

"Okay, well, I'll give you the tour, then. Follow me." She turned on her heels, her face hard once more, and I followed, still in shock at what just happened, with Juliet fast asleep in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

*Chapter 4*

Turns out the Romans like to use brutal force. No suprise there. Almost all of these campers-exept for the little girl that had talked to me-seemed like they wanted to chop me up with their golden weapons.

Juliet was sleeping soundlessly in my arms as Lupa showed me around. All the campers stopped and stared at me as we walked by, gaping at me holding Juliet. I could tell they didn't want me here, and honestly, I really didn't want to be here either. I knew about the Greeks and the Romans. Or, at least, what the person who took my memories left me about them, anyway, which I thought was odd. The Romans and Greeks hated each other, and the Romans would kill them if they could.

Lupa walked beside me, staring at me when she thought I wasn't looking, or just making sure I didn't do anything to the baby. I wondered what she was thinking so hard about, because I could tell her heart wasn't in the tour, not really. I even wondered if she thought I might hurt, or take off with, Juliet. Yeah, like I was really going to hurt a baby, especially _this_ baby, because If I were to hurt her Lupa would be on me in a second, trying to kill me and using Juliet as an excuse to do so. She is a wolf after all, I thought. Which was kind of freaky in my book.

She showed me everything, from the training sword arena to the lake, and then eventually, the cabins. "This is the dining area, for meals, and the training area over there, and there's the cabins." she said, and she pointed to everything. Everything looked, well, it looked . . . familiar? Similar? Like I had seen it all before, but somewere else.

I stopped. The cabins looked _huge_, and they were in a U form.

Lupa kept on talking, interrupting my thoughts. "On the end here, the first cabin is Jupiter, then Neptune, Pluto, Vulcan, Bacchus, Aeolus, Apollo, Mars, Aquilon, Mercury, Somnus, Favonius, and Uranus. But not particularly in that order," she said.

"Uh, in english, please?" I asked. I have no idea what the heck she was talking about. Were those the other gods?

She sighed impatiently and said the names in the order she had listed: "Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Aeolus, Apollo, Ares, Boreas, Hermes, Hypnos, Notus, and Ouranos."

"Oh," I said. She saw my expression. "The other gods," she explained. I was right, I thought smugly.

"And over here are the goddesses: Juno, Minerva, Venus, Diana, Ceres, Trivia, and Iris," she said.

I opened my mouth to speak, and she sighed again. "Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Demeter, Hecate, and Iris," she said before I could ask. I closed my mouth.

I went to the third cabin. Cabin number three, - III in roman - the Neptune cabin, looked strangely familiar. The outside walls had seashells in them, and when I stepped inside, It smelled like the ocean. There was a big trident hanging on the back wall, with 3 bunk beds and a dresser, and a fountain in the back.

It was _very_ familiar. I immedeatly felt at home here. Not at the camp itself. I was terrified to be around the other campers, in case they might want to use me as a practice dummy. No, just the cabin. Something about it, I don't remember what, calms me.

Juliet stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes and made baby noises at me, looking around.

"You feel calm here too, don't you?" I say softly, rocking her gently in my arms.

I didn't realize Lupa was standing behind me until I heard her say, "She hasn't been here until now."

I turned slightly.

"At all?" I asked.

"Never," she said. She hesitated, then added, "She just got here this morning, two hours before you suddenly showed up, though she only seems to like me. I think everyone else scares her." Well everyone here does seem like bullies.

"Oh," I said. "Wait, are there . . . are there any more kids of Pos-Neptune here?" I suddenly had a weird tugging in my stomach. To have sibilings here, to not be the only one at this camp, would make me feel a whole lot better.

It took a long time for her to answer. I waited . . . and waited . . . and waited some more . . . I was wondering if she was ever going to answer, then she finally did.

"Yes. Sarah. She is only seven. But, around the same time you and Juliet showed up, another camper of the 'Big three' dissapeared. His name is Jason, and he's a son of Zeus."

I was still in shock. Sarah. I actually have a sister. Wait . . . a son of Zeus? Wasn't there supposed to be, like, a daughter of Zeus or something? Just thinking about it brought pain in my head, like I was supposed to remember something but it wasn't there.

"Oh, so where is he?" I asked.

"I do not know. He disappeared as suddenly as you turned up. It's almost like you two had been switched, and he went to were ever you had come from," she said. Like we had been switched? Switched where?

"So were did I come from, then?" I demanded. I didn't know _anything_ exept that i'm Greek, my dad is Poseidon, and I that I _don't _belong here. Oh, and that I have a Roman sister. Yeah, great.

"Honestly, I don't know. But if your Greek, and he's Roman, and you two were suddenly switched, then he must be at Camp Half-Blood, probably with amnesia too," she said.

"Camp Half-Blood?" I asked, my brain fuzzy. I didn't remember being at another camp, or anywere for that matter. Though there _was_ something I do faintly remember: the smell of strawberries from a stawberry patch

. . . friends smiling at me . . . the girl with honey-blonde hair and gray eyes walking beside me, holding my hand . . . a guy with furry legs and hooves clapping me on the back, like I was his best friend . . .

"It's the camp for Greeks. The Romans in their different form," Lupa said.

My mind couldn't wrap around all of this. Suddenly a bull horn sounded. "Oh, time for lunch," Lupa said.

I started to give Juliet to Lupa, since I have no idea of how or what she likes to be fed, but as soon as she left my arms she started to cry, turning back to me with her fists opening and closing, like she did before.

"That is very strange," Lupa murmured. "Do you . . . ?" she asked, holding the baby out to me. I shook my head. "Uh, you should, probably. I'm not very good with babies and food." She shrugged, turned, then said, "Well, come then. Let me introduce you to your sister." I followed, not knowing what I was about to get myself into.

The dining area was filled with campers, campers that turned towards me and Lupa as soon as we walked in. I'm guessing I must have been an object of gossip around here, because I could here whispering behind my back as Lupa led me over to a table, were a little girl was sitting by herself. With a start, I realized it was the girl that had asked me if I was Perseus at the entrance of the camp.

"It's you . . . " was all I could say. I was stunned at first. I had a sister, and my dad never even told me. I had a sibiling that I should have known of, but I didn't. Anger washed up inside me at Poseidon for never mentioning this, though i'm pretty sure it would have been awkward for me, too.

_"Hey son, did you know that you have a Roman sister?"_

Yea, that would be pretty hard on me to tell my kid that. But, still . . .

Sarah smiled sheepishly. "Hi. I'm Sarah. And you are?" she said, standing up. I then realized she didn't know about me, either. I felt relief in my chest that I wasn't the only one who was going through meeting my unknown sibiling for the first time. "I'm Percy." I took a deep breath. "Your brother."

"My . . . brother?" she asked, dazed. I smiled slightly. "Yeah, just not . . . Roman," I said.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Well I kind of figured that since you were surrounded by campers wanting to kill you on the spot." I laughed. "Yea, if it weren't for Lupa I might be dead already." I turned, but she and Juliet were gone. "Oh, don't worry about it," Sarah said. "She does that all the time, though she usually eats alone and is in her regular form. You know, as a wolf."

"Yea I kind of figured." we stood in silence for a moment, then she said, "Well, go ahead and sit down. _Creo tui incumbo apud domus." _Somehow, I knew that meant 'make yourself at home.'

We sat, and a bunch of food was layed out before us. Two small cups of liquid looking suspiciously like wine sat in front of us, along with two regular-sized glasses of water. I picked up the small cup and stared at the dark red liquid. At my expression, Sarah laughed. "Oh, calm down, Percy. We take a tiny cup of wine every day at lunch. It's supposed to be good for your heart." At that she picked up her cup and drained it in one gulp. Then she took a sip of water. She grinned at me. "It won't hurt you. At camp here, we have to stay fit, you know? Even seven-year-olds. Kids under seven though aren't aloud. Even if it doesn't get us drunk, it's bad for them, cause they can get addicted, and they won't know any better," she explained.

When I didn't move to put the cup to my lips, she sighed and said, "Don't worry, it's not as bad as you think. When I finally turned seven and moved here with the older campers -we have seperate areas for kids- I was terrified to do anything. Even drink a tiny cup of wine. But I learned the hard way to do what they want us to do. So I just suck it up."

I still didn't drink it, but I asked, "Hard way? Like, the beating-you-up kind? On a seven-year-old?" What kind of place is this? Are the Romans really _that _cruel?

"No, they didn't hurt me. Too bad. But thats how it is here, Percy. You have to be strong and learn how to fend for yourself, and how to survive, even if you don't like it sometimes. The Roman times were much more brutal and deadly in the old times then the Greeks. We learn to survive and fight, we don't get killed."

It took a while before I finally answered. "That's rough. Hey, wait, are you calling me weak?" I accused. Her green eyes widened. "Oh, no, not at all! Really, I wasn't trying to offend you! I just meant-I didn't think-"

I smirked. I could tell she wasn't actually trying to be mean, she just was bad at explaining things, like me. "Hey, chill, I was just joking, Sarah. Do you guys even joke around here?"

She nodded, but her expression gave her away. "What's happening, and who went missing from here?" I asked.

She sipped her water before answering, stalling. Then she finally said, "Jason. He's gone missing. Actually dissapeared around the same time you showed up. Thats why campers will be watching you closely. They think you have something to do with it."

"Yea, thats what Lupa said. That us being switched has something to do with the next Great Prophecy, or something."

She looked at me in confusion. "Switched? Then you know were he is?" She asked.

I answered, "Yes and no. See, I was transfered to his camp, and he was transfered to mine, but the person who switched us gave me, and maybe him too, amnesia. So I, or we, can't remember anything."

Sarah's eyes got misty, and I could tell she was nice _and_ caring, not like everyone else here. "Oh, poor Jason, and poor Reyna. She's his girlfriend. She's been crying her eyes out ever since he dissapeared," she explained. Then she suddenly asked, "Do you have a girlfriend, too? Or, er, _did_ you?" I stared at her, trying to remember. "I'm not sure. There's this blond haired girl I keep thinking about, but I don't know if she's my girlfriend or not."

Sarah sat up straighter, almost bouncing in her seat. "Ohhh, how romantic! What's she like? Can you remember anything about her at all? Is she greek too? Who is her godly parent?"

I smirked and raised my hands up in surrender. "Slow down with the 20 questions! I don't know. Yes i'm pretty sure she's Greek, but I don't remember her. Amnesia, remember?" I joked. She was about to reply back, but then she suddenly looked at something for a second, and I followed her gaze. Lupa was glaring at us.

"Umm, maybe we should get out of here?" Sarah suggested.

"Yea, we should." I agreed, standing up. Sarah stayed sitting down, though. "Umm, Percy?" She nods down toward the cup. "You might want to finish that. Lupa can be pretty harsh about people who don't drink it. Don't like to waist that kind of stuff. Tough love, you know?"

I looked down at the cup of wine. I lifted it to my mouth and gulped it quickly so I wouldn't have to taste it, but of course I did anyways. It tasted kind of sweet, not bad at all. I quickly drained out the taste with water so that I wouldn't be wanting more of the alcohol later, like an alcohol addict. Sarah finally stood up. "Okay, now we leave."

We were walking on the beach talking, which was okay by me since I didn't mind being around her or the ocean, when a girl caught up with us. She was around fifteen, with straight blonde hair and gem blue eyes, though she looks like she had been crying. "Hey, Sarah," she said. Sarah's eyes widened. "Oh, hey Reyna," she said, elbowing me in the ribs.

"Umm, hi. I'm Percy," I said awkwardly. "Hi, I'm Reyna." She took out her hand and I shook it, then let go quickly.

"So your new here? Alot of campers think your some sort of, like, spy or something from a different camp here to kill us. Thats not true is it?" She locked her deep blue eyes with my green ones. "No of course not. I don't even know why I'm here," I said honestly.

"Well we need to talk. I want to know everything," Reyna said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I need you to tell me so that I can find Jason."


	5. Chapter 5

*Chapter 5*

Lupa's(3rd Person) POV

Two weeks later after Percy and Juliet came to camp, Lupa walked through the doors of Olympus with Juliet, wide awake, in her arms. All of the gods were waiting for them on their U-shaped thrones. Lupa didn't want to come here, but this was urgent. She felt lucky enough that Zeus even let her into Olympus. All of the gods and goddesses went silent at her appearence. The first ones she laid eyes on were Neptune and Minerva, and she studied them closely. Juliet had sea green eyes, with a dark gray around the green. Juliet also had Neptune's nose, which means she has Percy's nose. She has Minerva's cheekbones and lips, but that one was a mystery. She didn't know which of Minerva's children, or any of her children for that matter, who could be the mystery mother. Thats why she came here, to find out once and for all who gave her the responsibility for caring for a couple's baby, and didn't know who the parents were. Though she might, and if she was right, this might not turn out well for neither Neptune nor Minerva.

She arrived at Jupiter's throne and nelt. "Lord Jupiter, I am sorry to disturb you, especially at a time when your wife is missing, but I need to speak with Lord Neptune and Her Highness Minerva, your majesty," she said politely.

Jupiter nodded his head once. "Continue. And we are Greek now, no longer in Roman form. I prefer you call us as such."

Lupa bowed. "Yes, Lord Zeus."

She turned and walked to Poseidon's throne. "What have you got there? Another cubling to babysit?" Poseidon asked mischeifly. Lupa could hear the teasing, but underneath his voice was sad, and she could tell he strained to keep his voice light. He was truely worried about his son.

Lupa shook her head. "If you must know, your son is safe at the Roman camp, my Lord. And no, not really. I am temporarily taking care of her until I know who her parents are. But I think I do know now."

Poseidon nodded respectfully, pleased to hear his son is safe.

Athena leaned foward. "Oh do you now? Then who is it?"

Lupa took a deep breath. "Please, come foward. Look for yourselves."

Poseidon and Athena stepped off their thrones they shrunk to regular human size to get a good look at the baby.

They nelt. Juliet had her eyes closed, though she wasn't sleeping. She just seemed to be waiting for the right moment to open them.

"I have been making a few observations these last few days, and I am sure I know who her parent is," Lupa said.

They studied her hair, her face, her lips.

"Open your eyes, child." Poseidon said softly.

As if the baby understood him, she opened them slowly. Green and gray eyes stared back at them, and Athena and Poseidon both gasped. Athena staggered back a little. "It's-it's not possible!" Athena said in a strangled voice. "It can't be. My daughter would never-she wouldn't-she would never be so careless-" but she couldn't seem to finish. Poseidon too was lost for words.

All of the gods and goddesses shrunk and gathered around to take a look. A few gasped, a few were too stunned, like Athena, to say anything, and a few (hi, Ares) smirked, like they were expecting it.

Athena seemed to find words. "My daughter-Annabeth would never do such a thing. I would have known about it. This must be a mistake."

Zeus shook his head. "We have far more important matters to attend to, but my daughter is right. I would have seen it also."

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "So, your saying you would have been spying if they, you know, uh, had _done_ anything, something to cause her to be-"

"Ack, do _not_ say that word or even suggest that! My daughter is smart enough to know that to do that at her age would be stupid and childish and reckless!" Athena hissed, cutting him off.

"Hmmm," Apollo said, "Someone's a little too uptight about this. I feel a good haiku coming on: _On a winter's day, two kids so deeply in love, a baby was born_-"

"Alright, Apollo, we get it! Enough already!" Poseidon said, aggrivated.

Apollo raised his eyebrow again. "Ouch. Some people are grouchy they have grandkids."

"No, that, that can't be. My son would never-he's not like that." Poseidon said defensively.

Athena cleared her throat. "As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. The boy would never do this."

"Then how do you explain _her_?" Zeus said, pointing to Juliet. "She's obviously theirs, unless my brother and yourself had had-what do they call it these days? A _fling_?"

Athena turned bright red with rage. "Father, you know good and well I would never do such a thing. And this girl isn't, or she would be . . . different, if she were the child of two gods. She is no minor godling. You know that. Nor would ever be caught dead with _him_." She shot a nasty look at the god of the sea.

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "Well, what do you think then, daughter? That she just jumped from your daughter's head and was born without her knowing-" he stopped. They stared at each other, suddenly thinking hard. Lupa could almost see the gears turning in their heads.

"No, that's even more impossible. I _definitely_ would have known that, if my daughter were able to . . ." Athena cut off, her face pale.

Poseidon sighed. "Athena, for once, stop being such an informative know it all."

"I am not. Get the kelp out of your ears," Athena snapped.

"Go be so _'smart' _somewere else," He shot back.

"Go shove your trident-"

"Alright, thats enough!" Zeus's voice boomed in the large room, making echoes.

"Yea you two, no flirting. Save it for later. Oh, and remember to let me watch!" Aphrodite said cheerfully.

"We are _not_ flirting!" Athena and Poseidon both yelled at the goddess of love at the same time.

Aphrodite leaned into Ares and whispered, "They were so flirting!"

"Okay, enough going off subject!" Hephaestus said. "So, is she Jackson's and the girl's kid or what?"

Athena looked down and muttered, "Yes. I have confirmed it myself."

"Awww, how _sweet!_ Now they have a family!" Aphrodite gushed, ignoring Athena's sudden death glare.

Lupa finally rose. "So should I tell him, my lord?"

Zeus thought about it. "Brother, what do you think?" he asked Poseidon.

Poseidon thought. " You may tell him. But do not tell him everything just yet," he said.

Lupa nodded. "Yes. I will do that."

(Percy's POV)

Reyna, Sarah and I were sitting on the beach, talking about Jason for the billionth time these last two weeks.

"So Jason is . . . gone? Will he come back?" I wanted to lie, but she looked so miserable that I told the truth instead. "I don't know, Reyna. Maybe. If I didn't have amnesia I could tell you were the camp was, but I can't. I would honestly be out of here and back at my camp if I knew where to go. No offense, but this place is freaky."

Sarah giggled and Reyna smiled a small smile. "Yea, we can be pretty intemidating when we want to be." Reyna laughed now, too.

I then noticed a tattoo on her arm. "Wow, you guys are tougher then i'm giving you credit for." I say, nodding towards her tattoo.

"What, this?" She lifted up her sleeve to show a bunch of lines, and an even weirder shape above the lines.

"This is to show how many years we've been to camp, and the symbol above it shows who our godly parent is," she said, showing them to me. "My mom is Venus."

"Wow. Thats . . . different. A tattoo, I mean." was all I could say. Talk about the tough crowd.

"Yeah. Exept it isn't exactly a tattoo. It wasn't marked into us. It was burned."

Absently, I fingered a necklace around my neck. "Hey, thats cool," Sarah said.

"Huh?" I looked down and realized I was holding a bead with a picture of what looks like a maze on it. "Oh, yeah I guess so."

"Whats this one?" Reyna asked, both girls examining my beads now. I noticed I had four, each with a different picture on it. I took it off and looked at them. The first was black with a green trident on it, the second had what looks like a golden fleece, the third had a labyrinth, and the fourth had a golden empire state building on it, with tiny Ancient greek writing of people's names.

"Yea, I guess instead of getting burned-in tattoos I get a bead each year. Much less painful, too." I joked.

Reyna and Sarah smirked. "So, what do you want to do here first? Get run through with a sword or get pumbled on the wrestling mat?" Reyna snickered.

"Reyna!" Sarah said, wide eyed.

"What? I'm just messing with him, Sarah. Jeez, you need to relax, kid," Reyna said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not a kid," Sarah mumbled.

I eyed Reyna. "How old are you?"

"I am fifteen. Why?" Reyna asked.

"Just wondering. You don't seem fifteen. You seem . . . much older."

"Because, you can't be young here. At least, when you turn seven. Lupa is very strict. Here, you are forced to grow up quickly. If you are hurt during a battle or practice, Lupa won't take pitty on you."

"That's kind of mean, don't you think?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. Sarah wouldn't look at me. "Romans are tough. We deal with it."

There was a long silence as the waves lapped on the beach.

"Come on," Reyna said.

"Come? Come where?" I asked.

"I don't know. Anywhere, I guess."

We were walking past the lake when a boy around fifteen popped out from the bushes with his sword pointed at me. "You don't belong here! You will leave or die!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, and Reyna snickered and said, "Bobby, go play with someone else and leave us and Percy alone."

The boy named Bobby spoke to Reyna but kept his glare on me. "He's a Greek, Reyna. A _Greek._ He doesn't belong here and you know it."

"It doesn't matter what he is, stupid. He's still a half-blood. And besides, he's still one of the god's kids, just in a different form," Reyna said, sticking up for me, and I was embarrassed that I needed a girl fighting my battles. I couldn't let that happen.

"Hey, Reyna, it's okay. I understand. He's right: I _don't_ belong here."

"See? even the Greek is agreeing with me," Bobby said. I glared at him. "But that doesn't mean Reyna wasn't right. I _am_ like you, just . . . different."

Bobby sheathed his sword. "Maybe, Jackson. But you'll still never fit in here. We're natural enemies."

He turned and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

*Chapter 6*

(Percy's POV)

That night, I had my first dream since being here. And this dream was either a very good one or a very bad one.

"Percy?" a voice asked.

My dream self turned to find a blond haired girl with gray eyes running towards me.

"Oh my gods, your alive! The whole camp is looking for you; I'm still looking for you. But where are you?" she demanded, putting her arms around me and giving me a rib-cracking hug.

"I-I don't know," I said to the stranger.

She glared at me. "You have to know! Piper, Jason, Leo and I are coming for you. We have to know where you are."

"Who?" I asked.

"No time to explain. But don't worry, i'm coming for you, I promise."

I was even more confused now than I was before. "Who are you?"

She took a tiny step back, looking hurt. She studied my face, trying to see if I was serious or not. "It's me, Annabeth. Your girlfriend."

And my dream ended. I woke in a cold sweat. Annabeth . . . I had the strangest feeling that i've known her before I came here.

_It's me, Annabeth. Your girlfriend._

My girlfriend? And she had said she was coming for me with three other people. But why?

After a breakfast of eggs, toast and cereal, I went to sword practice with Reyna, while Sarah left for Archery.

"Hey, Kelp Face. Ready to get your butt whipped?" Reyna asked. I smirked.

"Only if your ready to, Beauty Queen." She glared at me, and I knew I was going to get pumbled for calling her that.

"Grrrr." I looked to see lupa, her wolf self again, staring-no, more like glaring-at us.

We got in the line with the others. Lupa barked out orders, and she looked at me.

"What did she say?" I asked Reyna.

"She said, 'Jackson, you go first. You'll be dueling with Bonnie.'"

"Who's Bonnie?" I asked, but Reyna just smirked at me, said, "Good luck trying to beat _her_," and pushed me to the front.

I walked nervously to where Lupa was standing, and saw a familiar girl with blonde hair and gray eyes walk up to me. I almost gasped aloud, because not only was this the girl that had tried to kill me two weeks ago and yelled out loud to everyone that I was a Greek, but she reminded me alot of the girl from my dream last night. Annabeth.

"Well, Jackson? Pull out that sword of yours so we can get this over with and I can win." She pulled out her weapon, a golden sword.

I pulled out my celestial bronze sword, Anaklusmos.

_"Vado!"_ Someone said in Latin, and I knew that meant 'go' a second too late. Bonnie slashed at me with her sword, and it nearly knocked me to my butt. I slashed and rolled and dodged her, but no matter where I went she followed closely, pressing me. After a few minutes of neither of us winning, I decided to end it. Taking a risky chance, I stepped up to her and placed my sword on her hilt when her defences were down, pressing downward and twisting my blade, sending her sword flying.

Bonnie swore in Latin. She glared at me. "Again," she growled.

So we went again, this time not even bothering to make a hit, just blocking each other. At one point, she circled me, and our arms rubbed against each other. A tingle went through me in my arm. When we stopped and she looked at me, I knew she had felt the same.

We stared at each other, breathing heavy.

"Finish him, Bonnie!" A camper yelled.

Before I could react or raise my sword, Bonnie cleared her head and tackled me, her sword at my throat and her straddling me.

The crowd cheered. "Go, Bonnie!" someone yelled, but she didn't notice. She got up and offered her hand. I took it-again, feeling that electric feeling-and got up, too.

"Not bad . . . for a Greek." Bonnie smirked at me.

"Thanks, I think," I said.

"Your welcome." She met my eyes, and they were filled with emotion, like when we first met and she was trying to kill me. Though her eyes had been emotional then, too, but with hate. She looked down, and so did I. Not smart to flirt if you've got a girlfriend, if i've even got a girlfriend. And what had just happened was _definitely_ flirting.

She walked back to her spot next to her friends, and a guy embraced her and kissed her. She nodded and smiled, but I noticed she didn't embrace him back.

I walked back towards Reyna, but Bonnie caught my eye, and she mouthed, _meet me at the dock at eight?_

I gave her a confused look, but she shook her head slightly.

I dont know why, but I nodded my head yes.

At eight, I sat on the dock by the lake, waiting for Bonnie.

I stared out at the lake. It was peaceful at night, and it was quiet. I didn't know if they even had curfew, but if they did, I didn't get caught sitting here.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a figure sit down next to me. "Is that you?" I asked, turning to ask her why she had wanted to meet me here, but when her face finally came into focus, it wasn't Bonnie.

I gasped. "Lupa?"

Lupa was sitting with her legs crossed, in her human form again, with Juliet asleep in her arms.

"Yes. Who were you expecting?"

"Uh, no one." If we had curfew and I was about to get in trouble, I didn't want Bonnie to get in trouble either.

"Your probably wondering why i'm here," she said.

"Uh, because i'm out after curfew?"

She looked at me oddly. "No. We do not have curfew here."

Of course not. "So why are you here?"

She held out Juliet to me, and I took her. I suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Because of her. You may have noticed these last two weeks I have been . . . observant."

I had, actually. It was starting to freak me out.

"Yeah. Why? And what about Juliet?"

"I visited Olympus."

I stared at her to see if she was joking. She wasn't.

"You-they let you in?"

She nodded. "I had to find out for myself. And I was right. About you . . . and Juliet."

"What about us?" The tugging in my stomach was stronger now.

She stared at me. "When you were at your camp, did you ever feel like your thoughts were clouded with someone else's? Or any time before that? Say . . . like last March?"

"What? That was nine months ago. Ummm no, I have amnesia. I can't remember anything."

She thought about it. "Would be helpful if you could remember something for once," she said to herself.

"What are you talking about? It's not my fault someone took my memories."

She glared at me. "It was Juno. _She_ switched you and Jason, _she_ took both of your memories. And i'm talking about your daughter, of course."

It was completely silent. My head was spinning.

"Yea, okay. I can believe the thing about Hera, but me having a daughter? Not a funny joke, Lupa."

"I wasn't joking, boy. I do not joke. She is your daughter."

"Okay, seriously, cut it out. I may have amnesia, but i'm pretty sure I would have known if I had gotten a girl preg-" I stopped, my face pale. No. No way. I couldn't. I _wouldn't._ Would I?

I looked down at her, and noticed her black hair, _my_ hair, and my sea green eyes. And . . . oh, gods, I know who else she looked like. Curly hair. _Gray eyes._ Those full lips.

She . . . she looked like Bonnie, but she's not Bonnie's, of that I was positive. Bonnie was a child of Minerva . . . so that's why Juliet looks like Bonnie. Because _she_ is a child of Athena, too. Athena, not Minerva. Not Roman.

_She seems intellegent, even for a baby, _Lupa had said, and Juliet had looked at me with intellegent gray eyes . . . Yes, that explained everything.

I got up, panicked. "I-I have to go. I have to go back to Camp . Now."

Lupa shook her head. "I am sorry, child. Queen Hera has prevented that. You must stay."

Then something inside me snapped. Maybe it was nerves. Maybe I was angry towards Hera for doing this to me. Maybe it was me being forced to come here. I didn't know, but I just exploded.

"I can't stay here! I don't belong here, I have amnesia, and for Zeus's sake I have a daughter! And I know who her mother is. I. Can't. Stay. Here. I have to leave. Now. I have to-"

"Percy? Is that you? Who are you talking to?" came a voice. I spun around to fine Bonnie right behind me.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" I was so keyed up, I was stupid and forgot she had asked to met me here.

"Uh, don't you remember I asked you to? And why do you have a baby?"

"Because, uh . . ." I turned around, but Lupa was gone. I hated it when she did that.

Now I was left alone with a daughter I didn't know I had had, and a girl that, well, that I might seriously be crushing on, which I _so_ didn't need right now.

"Aww, she's so cute. Can I hold her?" She asked. I shrugged and let her hold Juliet, then we sat down on the dock.

"You're a little late," I said. And it was true: it was 8:30.

"Sorry, I was just, just busy with my boyfriend." Her voice quivered when she said that, and I noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what happened? You look like your about to cry."

"No it's just . . . Ronnie, my boyfriend, is a big jerk. He broke up with me in front of all my friends."

She put her head on my arm, and I awkwardly put my arm over her shoulders.

"Hey, it's-it's okay," I said. I didn't know what else to say after that, so I just patted her shoulder.

She lifted her head. "Thanks. Your a good friend, Percy."

"No problem."

We sat in silence. Then I finally asked, "Why did you ask me to meet you here, Bonnie?"

She sighed. "Honestly, i'm not sure why. I don't know why, but I like being around you. And your daughter, too. She looks alot like you, you know."

I gasped. "You know?"

She nodded. "Of course. It's not that hard to figure out." Of course. The children of Minerva know _everything._

There was a pause, and I asked, "What should I do? Should I go back, or do I stay here and wait for them to get me?"

She looked at me. "What do you think you should do?"

I swallowed. "Go back. I should go back."

"Then go back."

I stared at her. "Are you serious? You want me to go?"

"Of course not," she sighed. "I like having you here. A lot. But if you think you shouldn't wait for your friends to come here, you should go there."

We stood up. "Thanks, Bonnie. And the girl, you know, thats Juliet's mother, I think I might be . . . already going out with her."

She was silent. Finally she said, "I know you have amnesia, Percy, but when you had a dream about her, did you think she was the right one for you? I mean . . . did you think you were in love with her when you saw her?"

I thought it over. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I am."

She nodded, like she was expecting it.

"Then . . . you should go back to her. Don't keep her waiting."

"But what about you? Will you be alright?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'll be alright."

She handed me back my daughter, and I hugged her to my chest.

I stepped foward and kissed Bonnie's cheek. "Thanks, Bonnie. I'll never forget this."


	7. Chapter 7

*Chapter 7*

(Percy's POV)

After I told Bonnie goodnight and tucked Juliet safely in my bed, I lied down next to her and almost instantly fell asleep. And I instantly had a dream.

I was standing on some sort of street that leads to a really big building. Satyrs and Nymphs were either picking the trees or talking quietly to each other, all seeming like the world was about to end. And, I realized, it was. Or was close to it. Because something bad was happening. Something that could very much end the gods and Olympus.

Then I realized that I was looking _at_ the entrance to Olympus, but the doors were shut tight, and locked.

"Well, I see you survived the Romans," a voice said, and I turned to see a woman with a crown on her head strolling towards me.

"Queen Hera?" I guessed.

Hera nodded. "Yes, Percy."

"But . . . I thought you had been kidnapped."

It was a stupid thing to say, because I thought she was about to blast me off of Olympus. Her eyes flashed furiously.

"No, boy. I was saved. By Jason Grace, and the daughter of Aphrodite and the son of Hephaestus."

I remember a current dream, about Annabeth saying something about her, Jason, a girl named Piper and a boy named Leo coming to get me.

Hera nodded like she had heard my thoughts. "Yes, that is them. It would be wise to wait until they arrive to you, but I see now that you will not."

I shook my head. "I have to go there. Annabeth is waiting for me. And . . . I have something to tell her."

"Ah, yes. I know about that. That will be most interesting to watch."

"Is that all you gods can do? Is _watch?_ You lock yourselves up on Olympus and the world could be in danger, _again." _I was really pushing my luck, but I was mad. Another fight is coming that could end the world and they sit around hiding in Olympus on their thrones while their kids do all the dirty work.

Hera's eyes got dangerously bright, and I knew she had heard what I just thought.

"You'd best watch yourself, Perseus Jackson. We are doing more than you know. And just to show you how much, I will be generous and give you back your memory."

She raised her hand, and before I could react, a flash of white light blinded me.

I woke up with a start. And remembered _everything_.

I remember the fight with Kronos; Luke sacrificing himself to save Olympus; Annabeth giving me a cupcake that her and Tyson had made, and then us kissing and the campers throwing us in the canoe lake afterwards on my birthday; Annabeth's and my first kiss in the volcano; my time with Calypso on her island; my first quest with Annabeth and Grover when I was twelve, and the Lotus Hotel & Casino we got trapped in.

I remember. And I remember Camp Half-Blood. Grover, a satyr, was my bestfriend. Chiron was the camp director with Dionysus, who was activities director at camp for fifty more years for chasing off a wood-nymph. I remember Sally Jackson, my mother, and her husband Paul, my step-dad. And, most importantly, I remember nine months ago in March, when I had gotten Annabeth pregnant without knowing it. She had been pregnant in her head, just like her mother, Athena, has her kids, but neither of us had known it. My mind had been seriously clouded that day, and I'd thought it was just a headache.

I jumped out of bed and threw on the first clean shirt and jeans I could find, wrapped Juliet in a blanket so she'll stay warm, hugged her to my chest, and went to find Lupa.

After I explained to Reyna, Lupa and Sarah about me leaving, Sarah started to cry and Lupa shook her head. Reyna didn't say anything.

"You cannot leave. The gods have forbid it," Lupa said.

"No, it's okay. I remember, guys. I don't have amnesia any more. I remember _everything_," I said. "And Hera is safe. Jason and two other demigods saved her."

"How do you know?" Reyna asked, finally speaking since I told them my story.

"Because I had a dream about her. Hera. She told me. I _am_ supposed to stay here, but they are letting me go anyways. And, I do have to go."

"But . . . you _can't_ go. I will be the only one in the Neptune cabin. I'll be lonely," Sarah said miserably.

"I know, kid. I'll miss you too. But I have to."

Sarah started weeping again, and she hugged my waist and cried into my shirt, careful to not wake Juliet in my arms.

"But what about her? You will have to take her, too," Lupa said.

I looked down at my peacefully-sleeping daughter.

"I don't know what to do. I'll have to figure it out, and quick."

Lupa nodded. "Well, lets all get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

***Wow, I must be killing you guys with these changes. Anyway, this is the last change to this story, I promise.***

*Chapter 8*

**(Percy's POV)**

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys," I say.

Lupa, Bonnie, Reyna and I were at the entrance of the camp, while some other campers were farther back, watching. I couldn't believe I was really leaving camp and going back home. To my friends. To Chiron.

To Annabeth.

Though I should feel happy about that, I kind of wasn't. I'd just made friends here, and they were people that didn't try to kill me. Reyna . . . Bonnie . . . Sarah . . . Gwendolyn . . .

"But, this is crazy. I can't let you. . . " I couldn't finish. I was too shocked for words.

"Percy, do you want help or not? You said so yourself you need us. And what about Juliet? She might want to meet her-" Bonnie said.

"Okay! I'll do it." I say quickly, cutting her off. "Of course I want to help. I want to stop whoever's doing this as much as you, believe me. And . . . and I want Juliet to know who her mother is."

I looked at Reyna, who said nothing but gave me a duffel bag filled with clothes, food, money(both Greek and mortal), and other supplies I'll need for the trip, since I don't know how long it will take or if i'll run into any monsters. She also handed me a map, though I wont be needing it. I know this place in my heart. I'll always know were to go to the one place I can really call home. Then I recalled something.

"Wait . . . I can't bring Juliet. Not yet," I say.

"Why not?" Reyna asks.

"Because I don't know how their going to react to me holding a two-week-old baby in my arms that looks like, well, me. And because it's not the right time to tell them about her, especially when I'm trying to convence them to work with you guys," I explained.

"Okay. But how will we know if you succeed?" Lupa asks.

I thought about it. "Give me a day, then come. I might have them convinced by then. Their camp leader is wise. He'll be on my side about this." if im lucky and Chiron is as understanding as I hope.

"Okay." Reyna hugged me. "Good luck, Kelp Brains."

I smiled. "See ya, Beauty Queen." I waved one last time to the child of Aphrodite.

Turning to Lupa, I kissed Juliet's forehead, sad that I had to leave my daughter, even for a little while.

Bonnie stepped foward and I hugged her. Sarah was crying as she threw her arms around me, but didn't let go. Bonnie and Reyna had to peel her off me. She clung to Bonnie's waist as I turned towards the exit.

I also waved to the other people that somehow became my friends, grimaced to the ones who still wanted to run their swords through me, who gave me dirty looks, and I was off.

**(Annabeth's POV)**

I sat at the campfire area so that no one would see me cry. I had come here to gather my thoughts, but they had jumbled together to pile into an emotional mess.

How were we going to get Percy from a _Roman camp_? They hate us, and if they find out he's not really Roman at all . . . they'll kill him.

That made me sob harder.

Poor Percy . . . and poor Jason for having to leave his friends and loved ones too. The war with Kronos just finished. We'd thought it was going to be peaceful.

It must be so hard for them, I thought, to have no idea were you are or how you got there. At least we're friendly here at Camp Half-Blood. The Romans must be giving Percy Hades right now.

Not taking anymore of my cruel thoughts about what they could be doing to him, I got up and walked over to the small fire some Nymphs were tending. The weather didn't change unless Dionysus wanted it to, but it was in late winter, and he was on Olympus with the other gods, so the air dropped a few degrees at night, making it chilly.

I warmed myself up, watching the ember flames dance in the fire. It relaxed me a little, like the way Percy always seemed to relax when he was near the ocean. The traitor tears suddenly came into my eyes, spilling out over my cheeks. A Nymph handed me a leaf tissue. "Thanks," I said, wiping my face. Percy isn't gone. He _isn't._ I'll find him, I told myself. I will, even if it kills me.

I heard a low thud, like someone dropping a bag on the ground, and I just shrugged it off, thinking one of the Nymphs dropped something behind me on their way back to their tree; my back was to the openings of the forest that led to the campfie.

Then a hand reached out and handed me another tissue, but this one was real. "It's okay. Really, i'm fine," I say. Then I heard a male voice ask, "Are you?"

I froze. All the Nymphs that had been here by the fire were females. And that voice . . . I recognize that voice . . . but it couldn't be . . .

I turned slowly, and I gulped back a sob. "Oh my gods. You-your actually here."

"Shhh," he said, smiling and wrapping his arms around me. "I'm here."

I leaned into him. All this time, after all that's been going on with the prophecy, all I could think about was that he was safe. And gods, did I miss him, much more than i'll ever admit. But something about him showing up suddenly seemed almost unnatural.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "She wanted me back here for a reason, so i'm here."

I asked, "She? And how do I know it's you and not a trick? Or you're really a _anemoi thuellai?" _Oh, please don't let it be a trick. I couldn't take it, I begged silently. I've missed him so much.

"Because, Wise Girl, anemoi thuellai, or storm . . . uh, thingys, can take the shape of a demigod, but they can't have the powers like the demigod, their one flaw that shows them what they really are. Uh, I got that right, right?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Their called storm spirits."

He made a face at me and held out his hand. Ways away, the creek lifted and splashed back down. My face lit up. It really _was_ him.

"You came back," I whispered, and he looked at me with so much emotion I had to keep from grinning.

"Of course I did."

"I-I thought all of your memory was taken. That you didn't remember me."

"I didn't, at first," he admitted. "But Hera gave me back my memories."

"Why?" I asked, shocked. Hera, doing something _nice? _

Percy sighed. "Who knows. I'm just glad. I missed you."

"Me too," I said, wrapping my hands around his neck. He leaned in, and I kissed him.

"I love you," I murmured against his lips.

Percy blinked, shocked for a moment, then said, "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

*Chapter 9*

(Percy's POV)

When I woke up the next morning, I expected Reyna, Gwen and Bobby to be hovering over me. But then I remembered: I was home, back at Camp Half-Blood where I belonged. With Chiron, Grover, all of my old friends, and . . . Annabeth. I was with Annabeth again.

I got dressed and headed out, trying to get used to being back home. I remember most things, though some memories were still a little fuzzy. But I do remember most of my old friends, including Grover, and his face when he saw me and Annabeth was priceless. His eyes widened, his mouth hanging ajar. "Percy?" he gasped. I waved. Annabeth smiled widely. Grover shifted weight from hoove to hoove, looking back and forth between us. Then, realizing that it really was me and gasping, "Perrrrrcy!" he tackled me with a hug.

"Hey, G-man," I say, struggling to get out of his rib-cracking hug. "How've you been?"

"Percy, your-you're here!" was all he said. "I'm here," I replied. Annabeth squeezed my hand tightly.

I am here, I thought. I'm home, with Annabeth by my side, and Grover and Rachel and Nico and . . .

oh gods, who was the black haired, blue-eyed girl again? I guess I didn't have as much memory back as I thought. It was all coming back slowly.

"Hey, I still can't remember much, but theres this girl, with black hair and blue eyes, What's her name again?" I asked Annabeth and Grover.

They both looked at me. "Thalia?" Annabeth asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I just remember a girl with electric blue eyes and punk black hair." Annabeth opened her mouth to speak when a voice called,

"Hey, are you guys talking about me ag-? Percy?" A girl's voice asked right beside me. I looked and there she was. The black haired girl. "Uh, are you Thalia?" I asked. She nodded. "What's going on? How did he get here and why doesn't he remember me?" she asked Annabeth after giving me a quick hug.

When Annabeth finished telling them the story - which I'd already told her, Thalia and Grover gasped. "Oh gods, Percy, you must have gone through Hades there, being Greek and all," Thalia said. "Actually . . . it wasn't _that_ bad." I explained about Lupa and Reyna and some friends I had made there.

Annabeth nodded. "All aren't exactly, you know, _mean, _but i'm suprised you survived, honestly. I'm sorry if I sound harsh, Percy, but you know it's true. The Romans _were_ raised to be survivors, tough and brutal." I squeezed her hand like she had mine.

"Believe me, I do know. Alot tried to kill me."

She gave me a small smile. "But your back home now, and safe."

Thalia and Grover turned around, and when they did, Annabeth squeezed my hand and kissed me quickly.

I could really get used to that.


	10. Chapter 10

*Chapter 10*

(Percy's POV)

The conch horn sounded as Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and I walked to breakfast. I had wanted to wait until after everyone ate and then left for their daily activities, so I wouldn't cause a big scene, but this was urgent, and I needed to talk to Chiron, _now._ The Romans would be coming any time today.

And, as I had suspected, as soon as we were in everyone's view, heads turned and people gasped. The place went absolutely silent. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle and one of my close friends, actually stood up in alarm.

Then I saw Chiron, and I headed toward him quickly, dragging Annabeth along because of our still intwined hands, with Grover and Thalia following.

"Slow down!" Annabeth laughed.

Chiron was looking at all of us. I stood in front of him, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia at my side.

"Percy?" Chiron asked, uncertain.

"It's me, Chiron," I sighed. How many people were going to mistake me for a storm spirit?

Chiron was shocked. "But . . . how? Tell me what happened."

We sat down and I quickly explained, telling him everything exept two things: about Juliet being my daughter and the fact that I had a Roman sister. I guess I should be mad that Poseidon had broken his oath twice and had another kid, but the truth was, I was kind of glad. It made me feel like I wasn't alone. And not to mention Zeus had broken his oath twice, too, and sired both Thalia and Jason. Hades was the only god of the three brothers that kept his promise. Go figure.

When I was finished, he looked sincere. "Percy, I don't know about this. The Romans coming here?"

"Percy's right, Chiron. That's the reason why Hera switched Jason and Percy in the first place. To make us come together," Annabeth reminded him.

"And my brother, Piper and Leo are three of the seven from the prophecy. It means that some of the seven are Greeks, some are Roman. Were _meant_ to defeat Gaea with each other. Or, at least, the seven half-bloods have to," Thalia said.

I thought to myself for a few moments in silence while Annabeth, Grover and Thalia talked to Chiron. So there's Sarah and myself, Thalia and Jason, and Nico. Five kids in all of the Big Three. How did we go from there being four to there being five? Well, actually three.

Nico's sister Bianca, a hunter of Artemis and a daughter of Hades, had died a few years ago on a quest with me, Thalia, Zoey(a huntress that had also died) and Grover to save Annabeth and Artemis from the clutches of Atlas and Luke, a son of Hermes that had sacrificed himself to save Olympus. I couldn't say Annabeth and I had walked away unmarked from the experience, either. We both still had a gray strip in our hair from holding up the sky, which had been so painful it felt like being smashed under a thousand trucks.

If Jason -a Roman- Piper and Leo were three of seven in the prophecy, the there's four more to go. Two may be Roman and two may be Greek, none of us knew, but either way, we were going to win, or we were going to go down trying.

Annabeth nudged me in the ribs, probing me away from my thoughts. "Percy, tell us."

I was confused. "Tell? Tell you what?"

"About whatever your not telling us," she said.

"I did. I told you everything," I lied. I hoped my face didn't give me away.

Apparently it did, or Grover could feel it through our link, because he said, "Percy, there is. Something big. I can tell when your lying, you know."

I thought it over. If I tell them about Juliet now, without her actually here as proof, they'll bound to think i'm lying. And not to mention how ballistic Annabeth will be if I told her now, two weeks later after me finding out first. But if they know about my sister then they'll have to believe that, at least.

I took a deep breath. "Okay . . . well, I have a sister," I said, trying to sound like it was no big deal.

I saw the suprise on everyone's faces, but not total shock. I guess Zeus having a Roman kid and a Greek kid kind of wore off the amount of suprise of me having a Roman sibiling, too.

"She's only seven. Her name is Sarah. And unlike most of the campers at the camp, she actually didn't try and kill me," I joked, but half-heartedly. I was actually being pretty honest.

Annabeth squeezed my hand and Grover clapped me on the back. "It's alright, dude. It's not your fault that your dad never told you you had a Roman sister. It's not the first time the gods have kept stuff from us, is it?" Grover said. I laughed. "It's tough there. I don't know how Jason could live like that. One mistake and you get used for sword practice. Lucky i'm invincible, huh?" I said.

Grover and Annabeth laughed. Chiron even smiled, but Thalia didn't laugh or even crack a smile.

"Okay, moving on from my brother," she said coldly. All the laughter died away quickly. Annabeth looked worriedly over at her.

"Thalia, are you okay? We were just kidding. Really, we didn't mean to offend you or Jason." She kicked me and Grover under the table.

"Um, yea, Thalia, sorry. Really. We didn't mean Jason when we said the Romans were cruel and mean," Grover apoligized. Thalia looked at me. "Well, Seaweed Brain?" I didn't answer though, because she was giving me her death glare, and because only Annabeth can call me 'Seaweed Brain.' It mad me mad when other people said it.

"Hello? Percy? Can you hear me, or are your ears full of kelp?" Thalia said, getting angrier by the minute. So was I, and thats when my ADHD started going into overdrive, making me say things that would probably get us at each other's throats, though it's not like that was hard to.

I glared back at her. "What's it to you, Pinecone face?" I said coldly, my eyes narrowing.

Thalia stood up. So did I. "Take it back, Kelp face," she said.

"Make me, Lightning fingers," I shot back.

Annabeth stood up, too. "Stop it, the both of you. You two can't even be around each other a day without fighting. Percy, say your sorry. Thalia, cool it, because he didn't mean it."

I was still heated up, angry and prepared to fight, so when I snapped, "just stay out of it, Wise Girl," at Annabeth I immediately felt bad.

I saw the hurt clear on her face and I tried to calm down, for her, feeling guilty. "Annabeth . . . I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Thank you for trying to help." I didn't want to risk taking her hand in case she didn't forgive me so easily for snapping at her. I turned to Thalia. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm cranky when i'm tired. I didn't mean to offend Jason or the Romans."

Thalia's and Annabeth's shoulders relaxed from the tension.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," Thalia said.

"Well, I think it is time for a meeting, since Percy is back now. Thalia, you can be the leader for the hunters, since Jason is head for Zues's cabin," Chiron said.

Thalia nodded. "Okay, I'll go tell them." She got up, and I did too, falling into step with her. By now breakfast was over, and the space was cleared out except for the four of us, but I still hoped our voices wouldn't carry. "Thalia . . . I really am sorry. I didn't mean-about Jason, you know, because he's Roman-"

She looked at me. "It's okay. It's been three weeks since i've been with him again since when we were little. Thats the reason I ran away, you know."

I stared at her. "You mean, you were with Jason when you were little? So, your mom, and Zeus . . . "

She nodded. Zeus was the one to make the pack between his brothers to have no more kids, and he goes and has two. With the _same woman. _Yeah, thats fair, considering that he had wanted to blast me to ashes for being born.

"Yeah. Zeus went back to her a second time, but in his Roman form. Jason was born, and everything was fine, despite the fact that my mom was a drunk. Then Zeus left a second time, and it made my mom, well, she didn't handle it too well. We were at this park, and I had left for something in the car, but when I came back, Jason was gone and my mother was crying," she said.

"Jeez, Thalia, that really stinks," was all I could say, and it really did. I couldn't imagine what I'd do if I had my sister taken from me when we were little. Run away like Thalia did? Probably not. I couldn't do that to my mom, though. Thalia's mom had died in a car accident after Thalia had run away, making Thalia feel guilty about it ever since.

"Yeah, then after I ran away I met Luke, we eventually found Annabeth hiding, waiting to ambush monsters and people with a hammer." she laughed, and I laughed too, imagining a seven-year-old Annabeth nailing some random guy in the head with a hammer.

By then we were at the cabins. We went into each one, telling the head counsilors about the meeting, and when they saw I was back girls gave me hugs and the guys clapped me on the back.

In the next ten minutes we were all around the ping-pong table, where we have our usual meetings. Since I've been gone, nothing's changed much, besides the fact that everyone was so tense. Clarisse was sitting with her muddy boots on the ping-pong table, Connor Stoll was trying to light a ping-pong ball on fire, Thalia was beside Annabeth, who was beside me, our hands intwined and on top of the table for everyone to see, with Grover on my other side. Rachel was here too. She smiled and waved once at me, and I grinned back.

I also noticed three new kids on the opposite side of the table. One had blond hair with blue eyes, like Thalia's, and a tiny scar on his upper lip: Jason, Thalia's brother. Other then his eyes, he looked nothing like Thalia. Beside Jason, a girl with a short haircut and a snowboarding jacket sat very close beside him. Piper, probably. She looked very different for a child of Aphrodite, I observed. Not the makeup wearing, girly looking type at all. Pretty, but from naturalness. I can see why Jason might be into her. Beside Piper was a guy with a dark tan, dark hair and a smile that instantly says, troublemaker. Leo, son of Hephaestus. Plus, it was kind of obvious by the way he would build something quickly with stuff from his pockets and then take it apart just as quick. It reminded me sadly of Beckendorf, so I quickly looked away.

"All right, let the meeting begin," Chiron said.

Everyone was quiet. "Well then, we have a slight problem. As you all know, Percy is back safely, so there's no need for us to go to the Roman camp. However-" But he was inturrupted by a familiar voice calling, "Percy!" I looked back, and couldn't help but smile and get up.

Tyson, my cyclops brother, was running towards me, his big brown eye welling up with tears.


	11. Chapter 11

*Chapter 11*

(Annabeth's POV)

Tyson came running through the door with tears in his eye yelling, "Percy!"

Percy couldn't help but smile at his brother as he tackled him with a hug. "Yay! My brother is back!" he cried, wiping his tear-soaked cheek.

"I'm back, big guy. And I have something to tell you guys," Percy said, letting Tyson go and turning back towards everyone.

"While I was at the Roman camp, I talked to Lupa. She agreed that we couldn't take down Gaea on our own. We need the Romans to win this war. We have to work together, stop our bickering and learn how to cooperate. Its time we stop this fued and come together. If we don't, we will lose." He took a deep breath. "If we don't . . . we will die."

I stared at Percy. He's never sounded this confident before. He actually sounded . . . wise. Something worthy of Athena. And i've never been more proud of him. He squeezed my hand, everyone in awed silence.

"Which is why," he continued, suddenly looking nervous, "They are coming. Here. To help us."

There was a pause, then all Hades broke out all at once. Even I was shocked. The Romans? come here?

"Percy . . . why didn't you tell me that?" I asked, hurt. He looked at me and answered, "Because I knew that this would happen. It might not be the best idea in the world, but its the best we've got."

I hated to admit it, but he was right. I nodded. Everyone was in hysterics exept: Jason, Piper, Leo, Chiron, Percy and myself.

"Hey! You guys!" I called to get their attention, but no one heard me. Chiron stomped his hooves, and everyone immedeatly stopped talking. "Percy is right. We must join together. But, Percy . . ." He looked at him "When are they coming?"

Percy looked guilty. "Ummm, today. Right now." And, as if on cue, the conch horn sounded.

Everyone hurried outside.

Percy squeezed my hand, suddenly very nervous. I knew something else was bothering him other than the Romans coming here. Something probably just as big. He looked like he was hiding a secret he couldn't wait to tell. But what is it? Curiosity eating at me, I asked, "Percy? What is it? There's something your hiding, something you didn't tell us-or me-about before." He looked at me and took a shaky breath, letting me see he was more nervous then he was letting on. But why?

"Come on," he said, tugging my hand. "There's . . . there's someone you have to meet. I know she's been dying to meet you."

"She? Percy, what's going on? Who are you talking about?" I asked, feeling completely confused. But I followed him outside, were a bunch of kids in Roman armor and helmets were awaiting us.

_Oh my gods_, was all I could think as Percy led me towards them. After being seprated from them for so long from our fighting, we were suddenly being reunited like this.

In the front stood a wolf with dark fur. I'm sure it was Lupa. Next to her stood a girl with black hair and sea green eyes, like Percy's. I realized that I was looking at Sarah, Percy's sister. The girl looked about seven, her actual age, and beside her a girl with blond straight hair and a baby in her arms. I swallowed, suddenly nervous. Why was I so nervous to meet Percy's little sister and a baby? Even weirder, the baby had black hair, just like Percy and Sarah. Exept it was curled, like mine.

And I knew even before Percy and I reached her that she would have green-gray eyes.

Percy's green, and my gray.

We stopped in front of Lupa, Sarah, the blonde-haired girl and the baby. Juliet?

"Percy!" Another blonde haired girl said, and she pushed up to the front and tackled Percy with a hug, forcing me to let go of his hand. When she pulled away I saw she had gray eyes. A child of Athena. Or Minerva, actually.

"Hey, Bonnie." Percy smiled at her. "This is Annabeth." He gestures toward me.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Oh, Percy's said so much about you." She hugged me quickly, and when she did, she whispered in my ear, "And he's crazy about you, too." She pulled away and went back to the Romans, and I knew I would get along fine with Bonnie.

"Lupa, you guys came," Percy said.

The wolf nodded.

"You can't talk in your regular form, can you?" Percy guessed. Lupa nodded again.

He smiled at Sarah. "Hey, kid. You been good?"

"Yeah." But Sarah was too transfixed on me to pay him any attention.

"Your as pretty as Percy mentioned," she told me. I blushed and gazed up at my boyfriend.

"You really said I was pretty?" Now it was his turn to blush. He shifted his weight.

"Uh . . . um, maybe." He looked away. I giggled.

The girl with the baby suddenly looked uneasy. Lupa nudged her with her snout: a gesture. She stepped foward and gave the baby to Percy. Percy no longer looked flustered. He looked nervous again. Thats what this nervousness was about? Me meeting a baby?

"Annabeth . . . did you have a dream a week ago about J-about a baby?" Percy started. He stared at me.

I nodded. "Yea, why?" I suddenly felt uneasy too. This baby . . . she couldn't be . . .

"Thats what I thought. Annabeth, this is J-"

"Juliet," I finished. "You were in my dream with her, and you had said her name," I quickly explained.

"Right." Percy looked like he'd rather die then say what he was about to say. "Annabeth . . . that wasn't a dream. That was you giving birth to her." He gestures to Juliet.

He finished, "She's you daughter." My mind blanked.

The last thing I heard before I fainted was Juliet crying, just like in my dream.

When I finally came around, Percy, Chiron, Grover,Thalia and Sarah were leaning over me.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked. I tried to sit up and realized I already was, leaning on Percy. Looking in his eyes made me remember why I fainted, so I quickly looked away, only to be staring into another pair of green eyes. Exept these green eyes had gray around them, and the face those eyes belonged to was small and round, with curly black hair curling all around her face. She was adorable, and I could see it. Mine and Percy's features. She _was_ ours. But how?

"Annabeth, why'd you faint?" Thalia asked, pulling my gaze from the beautiful little face.

I struggled to find words. "Because, Thalia, look at her. She's my daughter." I nod towards toward her, who was still in the girl's arms. They all looked, and gasped. There was silence, even from the other campers, who were watching this little scene. Only Thalia was able to find words. "No. No way."

Percy sighed. "It's true. I found out first, though." Even in his arms I was able to glare up at him. "Yeah, well, how was I supposed to know I had a baby and not even _know_ about it?"

A sudden thought came to me. I flushed furiously. My blood boiled. "Oh, that, that witch!" I practically yelled. "Whats wrong, child?" Chiron asked. "Hera! That witch took my baby and Percy from me!" I answered. I was fuming. Oh, I hate her. I hate her so much. If I were Zeus, I would dump her and throw her off Olympus.

The sky thundered loudly.

"Annabeth, I know all the gods are locked up in Olympus, but you still need to be careful. Zeus can hear you, you know," Grover reminded me gently. Thalia and I locked eyes, and I knew what she was thinking. My mother. Athena didn't approve of my relationship with Percy, so how would she react to being a grandmother with him as the father? My guess? Not good. He'll be blown to ashes. But right then I didn't care what my mother thought. I wanted to hold my daughter.

"Give her to me," I said, or commanded, holding my arms out for my baby.

The girl hesitated. Not a very smart thing to do.

"Give her to me," I repeated, snapping at her. She glared at me, and I glared murderously back.

"You don't have to be rude," she said.

I was literally about to snap her in half, but Percy rubbed a tension spot between my shoulders, and I leaned into him. My anger, not quite subsited yet, gave me a snappy response back. "I can, actually. Give me my daughter." My voice was quiet but deadly.

"Reyna, give her daughter to her," Percy said. She didn't move. "Reyna . . . now." His jaw clenched. He was getting upset now, too.

The girl, Reyna, gave her to me before I could draw my knife, and all my anger suddenly drained away. Juliet stared up at me, cooing softly. She pulled gently on a lock of my hair, but I didn't notice.

Percy stroked her face lightly, and before he could pull away she grabbed his finger with her free hand and put it in her mouth.

"Eww!" He strained to get his hand back, but she held on tightly.

I cracked up, and I could hear other people's laughter around me, too.

"Aww, she's already teething!" Thalia said in between laughs. Then Grover added, "I could get used to her!" Percy shot them both murderous looks.

Percy finally managed to get his hand back, and when he did and cleaned his finger on his shirt, the girl named Reyna suddenly squealed, "Jason!" and took off. She ran straight into Jason's arms, pushing a suddenly seriously-mad Piper out of the way.

"Reyna?" Jason asked uncertainly. "Yes it's me! Oh, we're back together now!" She gushed, kissing him.

Piper, both hurt and flushed from anger, said, "Jason?"

He looked back at her, unsure of what to do, but before he could do anything Piper suddenly took off to her cabin, were no one would see her cry.

Poor Piper, I thought sadly. She didn't deserve that.

"Well," Chiron said, uncertain of what to do in the little drama of romance. "We should discuss this. Shall we talk at the usual, in private, please? And, er, your daughter too, I suppose. The other campers can be shown around and make themselves comfortable. Alyssa, would you be so kind as to show around our guests?"

Alyssa from the Hephaestus cabin came foward. "Sure, Chiron."


	12. Chapter 12

***So, I figured chapter 12 needed a better ending. So here ya go! I'm so so so sorry I haven't been updating, you guys. I've just been so busy with school, I seriously haven't had the time. It's been taking up my writing time, like, no joke. But I'll try to update alot this weekend, instead of sleeping and being lazy. Ttyl!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.***

*Chapter 12 (Remake)*

**(Percy's POV)**

While the Roman campers-who looked like they hated being here-were being shown around, me, Annabeth (still holding our daughter), Leo, Piper (who had come back and was now officially _not_ speaking to Jason), Jason, Thalia, Lupa, Reyna (who sat by Jason and got dirty looks from Piper and amused looks from Leo), Rachel and Chiron sat around the ping pong table.

Annabeth wasn't paying any attention to anyone except Juliet, rocking her in her arms and cooeing to her softly.

Chiron cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, and when Annabeth didn't look up, he sighed.

"Annabeth . . . I know you just found out you have a daughter, but could you please pay attention? This is important. This could end or save the world and the gods themselves."

I nudged her softly in the ribs and she finally looked up. "Huh?"

Thalia cracked up. "Jeez, Annabeth. Ive never seen you like this."

Annabeth blushed. "Sorry, Chiron. I was . . . uh, I was distracted."

Chiron nodded. "Quite understandable. Now, about that prophecy. Rachel, if you please."

**. . . . . . . .**

An hour later, I was worn out from all this talk about saving the world and stuff, and I needed to get away.

I walked to the beach and sat down on the soft sand, letting the waves lap against my feet.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, sitting down beside me.

"Hey," I said. "Where's Juliet?"

"Chiron and everyone is playing with her. They all love her, of course."

I laughed. "Of course. She's adorable. From me, of course," I joked with a teasing grin.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and layed her head on my arm. "Whatever, Seaweed Brain. At least she has my brains."

I scoffed. "I have brains. I just choose not to use them."

"It's full of seaweed."

We sat together silently, watching the sun behind the clouds.

Eventually, Thalia and Grover joined us.

"We're all back together again," Grover said cheerfully. We all agreed to that.

"Hopefully for good this time," I said, staring out into the ocean. "But so many things are changing."

"Well, some things are going to. But that doesn't mean _everything _has to," Thalia said.

"Thalia's right," Annabeth added.

"Since when is she ever right?" I mumbled, and Thalia punched me in the arm, which I didn't feel due to my invincibility.

"Not everything has changed. The three of us are still here," Annabeth said, lacing her fingers with mine.

"We'll fight Gaea, and _win," _Grover said confidently.

"I hope so," I murmured. "Because there's a certain little girl in there I'd hate to let down."

Annabeth curled up next to my side.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Annabeth tucked a sleeping Juliet into her crib. Chiron had given Annabeth permission to stay with me in the Poseidon cabin so she could stay near the baby. Leo and the Hephaestus cabin had helped in making the crib that came with a whole bunch of settings, which - somehow - also include it turning into a changing table.

She curled up at my side, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Goodbye, Wise Girl," I whispered, yawning.

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain," she murmured, and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

***So? Did you like this remake better or worse? Review and tell me what you think!***


End file.
